Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for detecting an anomaly in a power transmission line for transmitting electric power between two or more terminals. In Patent Literature 1, the location of a fault in the power transmission line is identified in such a way that the two or more terminals detect a current flowing through the power transmission line by sampling based on a sampling synchronization signal in regular cycles, and the detected current values are sent between the two or more terminals and compared.